Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, may include a fan section to propel the aircraft, a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air from the fan section, a combustor section to burn fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and to generate thrust.
The compressor section and turbine section each have multiple stages of rotors that rotate about a central axis and multiple stages of stators that are stationary relative to the central axis. A blade outer air seal is positioned radially outward from the rotors and is connected to a shroud block that is located radially outward from the blade outer air seal.